A Good Different
by BuffaloSoldia115
Summary: Anna and Elsa are taken away into a world where only Pokemon talk and most of them are Exploration teams. The problem is, that they get separated and become Pokemon. Can Anna find Elsa so they can go back to Arrendelle? What new adventures lie for them in the Mystery Dungeons?
1. Chapter 1: The Team

*Thunder, wind and rain*

"ARE YOU OK?!"

"NO! JUST HANG ON!"

*Thunder and lightning continue*

"I CAN'T…HOLD ON!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

**Later…**

"Where, where am I?"

"Can't, drifting off…"

**3 Hours earlier…**

Two weeks later after the great thaw, Anna and Elsa decided to head out for a short voyage to try and relax their minds. While out there, a storm had begun rocking the boat across the aggressive water and wind.

"ARE YOU OK?!" Anna said.

"NO! JUST HANG ON!" Elsa said.

*Thunder and lightning continue*

"I CAN'T…HOLD ON!" Anna said.

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

**Present time…**

**Anna's POV**

What just happened? I was just going on a voyage with my sister, then I suffer the same fate as my parent's? I was hearing a voice that wasn't Elsa's, and I felt whatever it was, it was shaking me.

"ARE YOU OKAY?!"

I got up and saw this small yellow creature with red cheaks and a tail as a lightning bolt, and he was wearing this little rock as a necklace. I appeared to be on a beach with bubbles in the air, it was beautiful.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're okay!" It said.

"Wait, ELSA! ELSA!" I said.

"Are you sure your okay? You're kind of an odd Pokemon..." It said.

"A Pokemon? I don't know what that is mister, but I'm a human!" I said.

"A human? But you look like a normal Piplup to me." It said.

A bubble went near my face, and then I saw I had this penguin face. I freaked out then went to the water to check myself, and it was true.

"I've turned into! What are you called." I asked.

"I'm Pikachu, and we are both Pokemon." It said.

"I've turned into, A POKEMON!" I yelled out.

Then bubbles were shot out of my mouth.

"That was an impressive bubble!" Pikachu said.

"Now, my name is Anna." I said.

"Anna-"

Two other Pokemon approached. It was a Zubat and Koffing, they knocked down Pikachu. Wait, how do I know what they are? I guess it's the transformation?

"Hey what was that for!" Pikachu asked.

"Hey look, that's yours ain't it?" Koffing asked.

There was Pikachu's little necklace on the ground. Zubat picked it up.

"Hey you can't do that!" I said.

"What's the matter, to chicken to come and get it back?" Koffing said.

"Whatever, let's go!" Zubat said.

They went inside this nearby cave.

"Oh what am I going to do? If I ever lost that..."

"I'll help, it's never nice to steal from people!" I said.

"Ok, let's go!" Pikachu said.

We headed inside the cave, there were alot of these Pokemon creatures, I took some out. I knew three attacks: Pound, Bubble, and growl. Also there were these items like Oran Berry's, Sleep Seeds, and all this cool stuff! I chose the Sleep seed. If only Elsa were here...

We eventually got to the end of the cave, and saw those two crooks.

"HEY!" Pikachu shouted.

They turned around.

"GIVE ME BACK WHAT YOU STOLE! THAT TREASURE MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME!"

"Treasure you say?" Zubat said.

"Oh ho! We could sell it for big cash, more the reason to not give it back!" Koffing said.

"WHAT?!" Pikachu said.

"If you want it, then come and get it!" Zubat said.

I threw a Sleep seed to Zubat, and he ate it and fell asleep. Koffing approached me, and I attacked with a Pound. Pikachu attacked with Thundershock, Koffing just got knocked out. I approached Zubat and used Bubble, then he woke up, and Pikachu finished him with Thundershock.

"BLAST IT!" Koffing said.

"How could we get beaten by wimps like them?" Zubat asked.

"And I think one's a girl." Koffing said.

"Alright fine here!" Zubat said.

He dropped Pikachu's necklace.

"Don't think you're so awesome, your victory was a fluke!" Koffing said.

Then they just scattered out of the cave.

"Wow, without you...THANK YOU!" Pikachu said.

We went back outside of the cave and I noticed it was already sunset. _  
_

"Thank you so much!" Pikachu said.

"Ah it was nothing! Your welcome!" I said.

He put his little rock necklace on the ground for me to see.

"Take a look. It's my relic fragment." Pikachu said.

I looked and saw this weird indescribable pattern.

"Wow, that's a weird pattern! I've never seen it before!" I said.

"That's why I hope to discover one day, to become a exploration team!" Pikachu said.

"By the way Anna, since you have no where else to go, would you like to join me on an exploration team?!" Pikachu asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Come on, when I battled with you, I knew we did it because of you! And we made an awesome combo! So Please!"

_What am I going to do? I'm being recruited out of the blue, and I don't know where Elsa is! But I suppose if I stick around with Pikachu, then I could get help to find Elsa, whatever Pokemon she's become._

"Okay."

"You will! Great, now we need to go to Wiggytuff's guild to register our team!" Pikachu said.

_With that, me and Pikachu formed our exploration team, this was going to be an epic adventure! If only Elsa were here with me..._

_I'll find her!_

We arrived at the guild that Pikachu was describing. It was shaped as this Pokemon, that Pikachu said was Wigglytuff.

"So you were here last time?" I asked.

"Well, last time I kind of got spooked when I stepped on the grate and...NO! This time I'm brave, I've got you Anna!"

He stepped on the grate.

"Pokemon Detected! Pokemon Detected!"

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"

"The footprint is Pikachu's! The footprint is Pikachu's!"

"You may enter! Someone else is with you! Get whoever that is to step on the grate!

I was questioning for a second if I should. It looked safe, it looked like I couldn't fall in but.

"Hey stranger! Step on the GRATE!"

I did as they said.

"Pokemon Detected! Pokemon Detected!"

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"

"The footprint is... The footprint is...

"What's wrong! What's wrong Sentry Diglett!"

"Uh, maybe Pikachu's, maybe Pikachu's!"

"What maybe?!"

"Well, it's not a Pokemon you see around often!"

"Well, identifying footprints! Ain't that your job Diglett?!"

"Yes, but I don't know, I don't know!"

"What, are they arguing?" Pikachu asked.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!"

The gate suddenly opened.

"Woah! We're finally allowed in!" Pikachu said excited.

"Let's go check it out!" I said.

We went inside, down some steps. We saw that it was lively down there.

"Wow!" Pikachu said.

"Excuse me!"

I saw this bird Pokemon come from the basement.

"Excuse me! We don't have time for silly surveys, or salesmen. So SHOO!"

"Um, lady..." I said.

"And we're not here for any of that, we want to form an exploration team!" Pikachu said.

The bird Pokemon turned around and was muttering to himself about how Pokemon ran away due to harsh training.

"Is the training really that harsh?" Pikachu asked.

"No, no! In the slightest, the training is as easy as it can be!" He said.

"Anyways, I'm Chatot. The head-intelligence of the guild. First let's get you registered, to the Guild Master!"

Me and Pikachu went down to the lower level. Pikachu was looking out a window.

"Wow, even if we're underground, you can still see outside!" Pikachu said.

"Hush now!" Chatot said.

"It's only natural you would be able to see outside, this Guild is built on the side of a cliff!" He added.

"Oh." Me and Pikachu said.

Chatot went up to a door that had a Pokemon's(which appeared to be Wigglytuff's) face on it.

"Master Wigglytuff! I'm coming in!" He said.

We went inside and saw this big pink creature, it wasn't facing us.

"Um Master Wigglytuff!" Chatot said.

"HIYA! Hi there, so I heard you wanted to join as an exploration team? First of all we must register your team name. So what's your team's name?" Wigglytuff said.

"Our team name, gee never thought about it!" Pikachu said.

"What do you think Anna?" Pikachu asked me.

"I would like to name our team after my sister! Team: Ice Cube!" I said.

"That's perfect!" Pikachu said.

"Alright then, registering Team Ice Cube now!" Wigglytuff said.

"YOOMTAH!"

Wigglytuff let out this powerful move, but it was over.

"Congratulations! You're now an official exploration team!" He added.

Wigglytuff gave us box.

"Look inside!"

We took a look inside. Pikachu was the one naming all the items. There was an Explorer Badge, a Wonder Map, and a Treasure Bag.

"Great items!" I said.

"Look inside your treasure bag!" Wigglytuff said.

We took a look inside, there was a Zinc Band, and a Power Band.

"Alright, so now that's that! Now follow me please!" Chatot said.

We followed him, and he led us to a room which had two big pieces of hay.

"These are your beds, you will sleep here." He said.

"Now, no staying up late! Get to sleep early!" He added.

"Yes sir!" We both said.

**Later that night...**

We were asleep on the hay bed, but then I heard Pikachu.

"Pst, Anna, you awake? Listen, I just wanted to thank you. I couldn't have begun here as an explorer if it wasn't for you! I'll help you find your sister, you can count on it!"

I went back to sleep, and only thought about where Elsa was.


	2. Chapter 2: First Success

**The Next Morning…**

**Anna's POV**

I was sleeping peacefully, then I heard a loud voice.

"HEY! RISE AND SHINE!

_My head, OW! What a loud voice! My ear-drums feel blasted my eardrums._

"Why are you still asleep?! WAKE UP!"

"Ow, my pour ears!" Pikachu cried.

"Wow, never woke up like that before." I said.

"Snap out of it! I'm Loudred, a fellow apprentice. If you two are late for this morning's briefing, you'll be SORRY! So move it!"

I just sprung up just alert as ever, I didn't want to mess with someone like Wigglytuff, especially from yesterday when we first registered. I saw what Loudred looked like, he had big ears, and a large mouth, and blue body

"Guildmaster Wigglytuff has a big temper, and if you make him lose it, that'll be a scary scene!"

I saw Loudred shake for a little bit.

"I've got goose bumps thinking about it! Anyways, I'm not going to get in trouble because you rookies were late! Now get it in gear!"

"My ears are still ringing! What did he say about getting ready?" Pikachu whined.

Pikachu stood up with realisation.

"Oh yeah! That's right, we've signed up as apprentices for Wigglytuff guild! But that means…"

I interjected and finished for Pikachu.

"We've overslept! Come on, let's hurry!" I said.

We sprinted towards to where the gathering of other Pokémon, we were just outside Wigglytuff's quarters.

"You're late Rookies!" Loudred yelled.

"Hush now! Your voice is ridiculously loud!" Chatot said.

"Humph…"

"Everyone seems to be present! Now let us conduct our morning address!" Chatot said.

"Guildmaster, the guild is in full attendance!" Chatot called into the chambers.

Wigglytuff emerged from his chambers.

"Thank you Guildmaster, please address the crew!" Chatot sang.

I saw Wigglytuff, but his eyes were open and I could hear him snoring.

"Thank you sir! We value your…words of wisdom!" Chatot said.

"Ok Pokemon, time to take the Guildmasters words of wisdom to heart! And finally, let's not forget our morning cheer! All together now!" Chatot sang.

"A ONE, A TWO, AND A ONE-TWO THREE!" Everyone shouted.

Me and Pikachu had to follow along.

"ONE! DON'T SHIRK WORK! TWO! RUN AWAY AND PAY! THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!"

"Ok Pokemon time to get to work!" Chatot announced.

"HOORAY!" I shouted with everyone else.

Everyone looked at me with some a slight impressed look, then walked off to do whatever they had to do.

Chatot then called out to us.

"You two! You shouldn't be wondering around! Come here!"

We followed him up the steps to the second floor. He showed us this big bulletin board with papers on the left side.

"You're just beginners, we'll start you off with this assignment! This is the Job Bulletin Board. Pokémon from various regions post job requests here!" Chatot explained.

"So, like a cry for help or something?" I asked.

"Something like that! Your name is Anna right?" Chatot said.

"Why yes!" I said cheerfully.

"I can see you two make a great team!" Chatot complimented.

"Anyway, you are aware that Pokémon are cropping up in greater numbers right?" Chatot asked.

"Yup, because the flow of time is messing up! It's wreaking havoc, right? Which is why more and more bad Pokémon are popping up!" Pikachu asked.

_The flow of time is getting messed up? Time as in hours and minutes? They really mean something has gone wrong with time here? And due to that, more and more bad Pokémon are popping up? What's going on here?!_

"Precisely. Time is getting out of whack, which caused an outbreak of all these bad Pokémon! We've noticed an increase of the number of jobs. In addition, it's unknown if this is because of times influence! There's also been an outbreak of Mystery Dungeons!" Chatot explained.

"Mystery dungeon?" I asked.

"So Anna, you remember when we got our relic fragment back yesterday? The place we found it in was a Mystery dungeon! There are different layouts and items every time you go in! If you faint, you lose half your money! Even half of your items or more! And finally you get kicked out, they're strange places."

Pikachu was very helpful about all the information. I didn't want to lose the money and items we found yesterday. I even found these coins with a P symbol on it. I guess that's the currency here.

"Well, aren't we informed?" Chatot complimented.

Yeah, I was impressed too.

"Well that makes things easier for me to explain. All jobs take place in the mystery dugeons. So let's select a job you should perform."

He reached out and grabbed a paper.

"Ah yes, maybe this'll do?" Chatot said.

He handed the paper to Pikachu, and I took a closer look.

_**Hello! My name is Spoink! An outlaw has run off with my prized possession. My precious pearl! That pearl is life itself…to me! I just can't seem to settle down if that pearl isn't in its proper place atop my head! But I've heard my pearl has been sighted. It's said to be on a rocky bluff. But this bluff is reported to be extremely unsafe. I could never go somewhere so frightening! Oh, friendly readers! Would you be so kind as to go to the bluff and get my pearl? I beg you help exploration team members!**_

_**-**_**Spoink**

"Wait a second." Pikachu said.

Pikachu to me didn't seem too satisfied.

"We're going to fetch and item that someone dropped?! I'd rather do something that's more of an adventure. I'd rather look for treasure or explore unknown places. Things like that!"

"HUSH!" Chatot scolded.

Me and Pikachu jumped, I was kind of shocked too.

"Come on Pikachu! I thought we were supposed to help people as well!" I said.

"See! Anna gets the point! Now Pikachu, it's important you rookies pay your dues!" Chatot said.

Chatot repeated all the warnings again about the mystery dungeons. Sent back if either of us faints, losing half our money, or items. And he said for us to be careful.

We headed out of the guild, and made our way to the dungeon. Drenched Bluff.

"Alright, so Spoink said that the pearl is on B7F, so let's be careful! And do our best!" Pikachu explained.

I gave him a nod and we went in. We fought really hard in the levels. It took us a while, but on our way we found some sleep seeds, blast seeds, some apples as well, and some oran berry's, some money. I even learned we can faint from hunger. Me and Pikachu raised up a couple levels. We were both level seven now, and we reached the end of the bluff, and there it was! A shiny pink round pearl. We picked it up and headed back to the guild.

**Later…**

Spoink came and took his pearl back, and thanked us. His nightmares were over. Our rewards included a Protein, Calcium, Iron, and 2000P.

"Wow, all this money is for us?!" Pikachu said shocked.

"Of course! Nothing is compared to my pearls value! BYE!"

Spoink left happy, and we were also happy. I still had my thoughts if that was a good idea aceepting a big prize like that.

"We're rich just like that Anna!" Pikachu cheered.

"Great! Now hand over the money if you please!" Chatot said.

"WHAT?!" Me and Pikachu said.

"Most of the money goes to the guildmaster, that means you're left with…"

"We only keep 200P?" I said.

"That's awful!" Pikachu said.

"Rules are rules, you simply have to accept it." Chatot said.

**Later…**

Someone named Chimecho rang a bell. And announced it was dinner. Everyone cheered. We went to the mess hall, and everyone ate quickly. I ate a little bit slower, but some Pokemon encouraged me to do it faster. I couldn't just explain my royalty right there with no proof! Maybe when I find a way, I'll take the whole guild back to Arrendelle for a visit. After we were done eating, we all went to bed. It felt good for a first job success. If only Elsa could show up soon.


End file.
